It's What We Do
by AlcesRedivivus
Summary: Pointless arguments lead to much wanted make-up sex. Might possibly make this a two-shot if requested. One-shot for now. Slash.


**It is 7:10 a.m. on Sunday morning and I haven't slept yet.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own these moody ass bitches.**

* * *

><p>"You don't even care!"<p>

"What? Kendall, yes, I do. You know I care," James pushed.

A furious Kendall shook his head violently, shoving items into a large duffel bag that really could have seen better days. "No, James. You really don't," he mumbled.

James stood next to his bed, bewildered and yet very, very used to this.

"Kendall. Stop it. You know I care," the brunet touched his companion's arm but Kendall jerked back.

"Well you don't seem like it. At all. We've been over this and you told me you'd stop being so... You told me you'd start acting like you cared about me," the blond rose his voice. "And I'm fucking done."

He grabbed his duffel bag, un-zipped and spewing clothing items, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Kendall. Kendall stop it! You know I care!" James yelled. He followed the blond out of his room, down the hall, and down a flight of stairs.

"Well then act like it! Wait, no. Don't. You already lost that chance."

James shot forward and gripped Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall, stop!"

"No! Let go of me!" The blond yanked free of his grasp. He continued his way towards the door and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys from the small table at the front entrance.

"Fine! I'm tired of this shit anyways. You're so fucking dramatic," James yelled. "Here, I'll show you the way out," he continued. The brunet opened the front door, gesturing for Kendall to leave.

Kendall stared at him in disbelief. "I fucking hate you," he muttered before walking out, James slamming the door behind him. He watched as the blond got in his car and drove off, speeding down the road before taking a left that would lead to his house.

Ten seconds later he heard his cell phone ring from the kitchen counter, most likely Logan calling because he "heard the news."

"Hello?" He answered calmly.

"You and Kendall broke up. Again." Yep, it was Logan. He was totally right.

"Yep. For good this time, dude. I'm tired of his bullshit," James sighed, reaching for an unfinished cup of juice on the counter.

He could practically _hear _Logan's eye-roll on the other line. "You always say that, James."

James shook his head, "Logan, I'm serious this time. He gets mad over the stupidest shit! I don't even know what I did wrong!" he yelled.

"That's always how it happens, dude. You guys fight over something stupid, I talk to you both, and then you make up. I give this at _most_ two hours," Logan stated. James scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later," James hung up.

No one ever believed him. He was serious this time. Kendall was constantly jumping him for shit he didn't do, or didn't even remembering doing. One time, he broke up with James because he didn't tell the girl he just met that Kendall was his boyfriend.

_"__You just said I was your friend! That's like, telling her that it's okay to flirt with you!" Kendall had accused. _

'"_Well, yeah. There's no harm in flirting, Kendall. I'm not gonna actually do anything with her," James had responded, honestly dumbstruck that Kendall didn't get that._

And then Kendall had marched out of the school building, when they still had two classes left, and drove home.

Now Kendall was constantly accusing James of 'not caring.' _Which was totally bullshit_, James thought. He always showed Kendall how much he cared.

He brought Kendall his favorite coffee that one morning, when Kendall had had a fight with his mom the previous night. He got Kendall a new pair of sunglasses when James accidentally sat on his old ones.

And yeah, sure, maybe sometimes James would flirt with other girls and boys. Maybe, now and then, James would make Kendall take the 'fag' comments in the hallways by himself; he needed to man up some. And maybe, occasionally, James would ignore Kendall's obvious acts for attention when he wanted to hold hands or cuddle.

But that didn't mean James didn't care.. right? James cared about Kendall more than anything. He told Kendall that all of the time when they'd be at home, watching a movie or doing homework together.

"I care.. he knows that," James mumbled to himself. "Right?"

And then James realized that maybe, yeah. Maybe he didn't act like he cared. Because putting all of that together didn't sound so hot.

James sighed, kicking the wall and stumbling to the front door. He grabbed his car keys and his wallet, deciding that on the way to Kendall's house he was going to pick up a bouquet of bluebells because those were Kendall's favorite. He yanked open the door and-

James' jumped. There was Kendall, brow furrowed and looking really uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, repeating the action twice.

"I-" he started. "I forgot to give you back your jacket," he mumbled, reaching to take the blue and purple striped zip-up off.

James' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "No. Keep it," he said. Kendall nodded his head furiously, eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.

James pulled the blond to his chest, waving one hand into his hair and wrapping the other around his waist as Kendall sniffled into his shoulder. "Did you mean it when you said you were tired of me?" The blond sniffed. James shook his head.

"No. I _am_ tired of us fighting so much but I could never get tired of you, Kendall. You know that," James spoke softly. Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle.

"I'm sorry I'm always so dramatic. I'm sorry I freaked out," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I don't act like I care. I really am. And now that I realize it, I'm going to change, okay? I promise this time. For real," James admitted, pulling back to look the blond in the eye. "Okay?" He repeated and Kendall smiled, leaning in to press their lips together.

James hummed contently, kissing back and sliding his tongue into Kendall's more-than-willingly mouth. He pulled back before Kendall could respond.

"Make-up sex?" James questioned.

Kendall hummed. "Shower make-up sex?"

James laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him inside and up the stairs in less than 20 seconds.

They were in the bathroom in less than 5, Kendall pressed against the door, jacket and shirt already off. He chucked lightly as James trailed kisses down his jaw, neck, and towards his bellybutton.

"I fucking love you," the brunet murmured, yanking down his boyfriend's jeans in one swift movement. Kendall groaned.

"How long before Logan calls again to ask if we've made up already?" Kendall breathed, James massaging his inner thighs.

The brunet shrugged, about to pull down the last garment separating Kendall's cock from his mouth, when a shrill tune from Harry Potter went off in a pants pocket next to Kendall's feet. James groaned and Kendall laughed.

"Just answer it and tell him we're fucking."

James shoved his hand into the pocket, pulling the phone out and pressing _'talk.'_

"Did you guys make up yet?" Logan immediately asked.

"Yes, and I was about suck his cock before you called. Now unless you want full detail of what I'm about to do to him in 10 seconds I suggest you hang up the fucking pho-"

The line went dead.

"We need new friends. Less nosy ones," James grumbled as he tossed the phone onto the pile of clothes.

"Later. Right now you're going to fuck me," the blond growled.

James smirked. "I can do that."


End file.
